There are related-art parameter processing apparatuses which perform Japanese hyphenation processing on a parameter setting by a user in a more rational manner (e.g., see Patent document 1).
Such a parameter processing apparatus includes an input unit for successively designating parameters; and a Japanese hyphenation processing unit which performs Japanese hyphenation processing when a combination of the designated parameters fails to apply to Japanese hyphenation, wherein a designating order of the parameters can be taken into account in the Japanese hyphenation processing.